Con mi vida
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU]. Al final no ha cumplido su promesa. / "Te protegeré, con mi vida."


**Nombre del one-shot:** Con mi vida.

 **Personajes:** Donatello Hamato y Abril O'Neil.

 **Pairing:** Apritello [Abril x Donnie].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos (Medieval). No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, ligeramente románticas y dolorosas. Escenas subiditas de tono [+10]; se recomienda discreción. Gore [Escenas sangrientas]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Dolor, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1635.

 **Notas:** Se me sale lo sádico, ahre :u

Creo que esto de matar personajes es adictivo xdxd

* * *

 **Summary:** Al final no ha cumplido su promesa. / _"Te protegeré, con mi vida."_

* * *

 _ **Con mi vida**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Por favor... corre...

Sus ojos queman y su garganta duele, y aprieta más el inicio del desastre, la presa roja que se desborda de ese cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil a sus ojos. Tiene que detenerlo tiene que detenerlo tiene que detenerlo o—

no va a sobrevivir.

¡Tiene que parar de sangrar!

—Corre ya... por favor...

—¡No voy a hacer eso! —Grita cortando con tijeras de aliento el nudo en su garganta y le mira con los rubíes empañados en desesperación a ella, a esa muchachita de preciosos ojos de cielo—. ¡Voy a salvarte! ¡No dejaré que mueras!

—Tú morirás si-

Una tos que deja escapar las gotas de alma roja detiene sus palabras de dulce voz de ruiseñor, y eso solamente aumenta la desesperación en el joven que nuevamente y reaunando las casi inexistentes fuerzas aprieta un poco más la zona abierta del vientre de la muchacha de hebras de amanecer —que ama tanto tanto tanto que no quiere ni por un segundo aceptar la realidad de que ya está perdido, todo se ha acabado.

—¡Pues prefiero morir antes que dejarte! —Exclama llenándose de una euforia dañina y cruel e ilusoria que no ayuda, que es su perdición. Y entonces alza la mirada _tantantan_ carmesí, tanto como lo que les baña a ellos y su rededor, para posarla sobre esos orbes y ese rostro que desea proteger—. No digas cosas tontas, no me voy a ir sin ti.

Y le regala de esas sonrisas blancas y ahuecadas y rotas e inútiles y bobas que siempre fue afortunada de recibir. Y con los labios de papel frío mancillado en rosas de dolor le regala una igual de sentimental pero débil, _tantan_ débil como su corazón que poco a poco baja las intensidades de sus latidos.

 _«Por favor... por favor... No te vayas»_

—Ya basta... —pide ella con su sonrisa dulce-amarga en tanto las mariposas de piel delgada suave ocultan sus ojos de cielo inundados de estrellas, de polvo, de muerte—. Por favor... detente, Donnie. No puedes salvarme.

—¡Sí puedo! —Exclama a viva voz en un diminuto intento de autoconvencerse y marcar con fuego en su ser a esas palabras tan lejanas—. Se lo prometí a tu padre, te lo prometí a ti, ¡voy a protegerte con mi vida! Y no dejaré que mueras.

Suspiros, aleteos dulces de mariposa etérea es lo último que parece dejar la muchacha.

—Lo sé... —admite en un murmullo bajito como su voluntad a seguir soportando el dolor de su herida abierta en cuerpo y que deja escapar retazos de su alma—. Lo sé... pero ya no... no importa... Está bien.

—¡No! ¡No está bien! Abril...

Y sus ojos escocen y queman y arden y duele y duele y duele y—

 _y_...

( _Te quiero._ )

y siente que su vida ya no sirve, porque ha perdido razón. Porque ha fallado en su propósito y no la ha protegido, no la ha salvado ni cuidado. No ha evitado que su ser se desvaneciera como una brisa de bosque o una nube en medio del desierto. Se fue, se fue como un suspiro, un aliento efímero y cruel.

Tan, tan cruel.

Y entonces su cuerpo se detiene por completo. Se convierte en una estatua de carne con los ojos inundados de desperaciones mezcladas con tristezas ácidas y bañadas en sueños quebrados, muy fríos como un glaciar de decepciones y sufrimiento. Su vida no tiene más razón y un hoyo se forma en su pecho porque su corazón ha muerto por culpa de esa pérdida de la persona que quería proteger a toda costa incluso con la vida propia que le pertenece.

 _¡Y no pudo!_

 _¡No pudo hacerlo!_

 _¡No lo hizo!_

Y es... es como si el universo se riera en su cara, se burlara del pobre joven y de su saliente alma que grita en silencio. Se carcajeara una y otra vez con maldad y gritara y gritara lo inservible que ha sido y será.

Y él levanta las manos mancilladas de un manto de alma roja perteneciente a la jovencita dueña de su propósito y razones y su mente y corazón y—

su vida misma.

Y _gritagritagrita_.

Grita con fuerzas y cubre su vergonzoso rostro bañándolo en esa sangre tan preciada y dulce que anhela, aunque su lógica le dice que lo que está haciendo no servirá de nada, que es tonto de recordar pero que aún así lo hace y _no_ , no se arrepiente porque lo único que desea de ahora en más es desaparecer de allí y encontrarse de nuevo con ella, no importa si es en otra vida otro universo u otro mundo donde las posibilidades de conocerse sean nulas o incluso sus vidas sean tan paralelas y que nunca coincidan ni se recuerden. No le importa porque lo único que desea es ver de nuevo esa sonrisa de mil soles siendo acompañada con esa voz de sirena dulce y el cabello de amaneceres cálidos con los ojos cielo y las mejillas estrelladas de negro.

" _Pobre, pobre caballero que no ha sabido cuidar de su princesa."_

Y oye los pasos del enemigo siendo ahogados por sus gritos de dolor y más dolor. Ya no le importa morir —porque es lo único que le aliviará y sabe que esa es una droga peligrosa que no tiene retorno— y solamente sigue llorando y derramando su voz de océano tormentoso hasta el desgarro mientras se cubre los ojos de rubí impuro y solloza desdichas amargas de polvo estelar que se manifiesta en repulsión hacia su propia existencia. Se derrumba cubriéndose del manto de luto de un amor insensato y prohibido y mal acabado como la jovencita que tiene frente a sí tumbada con las manchas de sangre por sus brazos, por su torso y su precioso rostro. Una preciosa muñeca de porcelana valiosa manchada en líquido metálico y frío.

Y él quiere —imagina, delira— que se levante y le tome del rostro con suavidad de esas manos de algodón y nubecillas de azúcar y le consuele con sus palabras amables y sus arrullos llenos de cariño dulce y tierno y alegre, y que vea de nuevo esa sonrisa en sus labios de cereza apetecible y le llame por su nombre con ese amor inocente una y otra vez.

Porque ya no le importa que le quiera de esa manera tan lejana a la que él le quiere, no le importa porque lo único que desea es volver a ver ese brillo de vida en sus orbes, esos que ha memorizado junto con las pecas llenas de constelaciones como el mismo cielo estrellado que aman ver juntos (y que ya nunca más verán porque ella ya no va a reírse con ánimo mientras él se disculpa por nombrar cada una de esas uniones en el cielo arruinando la magia de la ignorancia hacia el propio manto nocturno de universo inexplorado).

Y entonces...

una lanza rompe la armadura y le clava y se hunde como una espina al corazón de un hermoso ruiseñor maldito.

Empero no le duele, no siente nada. Sólo sigue ocultando su cara entre sus manos enguantadas en rojo cálido y frío al mismo tiempo.

Ya no siente...

porque nada, nada se compara a alejarse de su lado.

Nada se compara a—

A la culpa de no mantenerla con vida para seguir escuchando lo mucho que odia ser una princesa y lo mucho que le enerva que sea su guardián —porque cree que es una molestia para el caballero (pero _oh_ , que equivocada está)—, y tampoco podrá discutir suavemente con ella que no es así, que ama acompañarla y protegerla con su vida porque está dispuesto a completar su juramento.

( _Ese juramento que ha roto con tanta facilidad._ )

Y su vista se nubla mientras escucha el gotear de su propia sangre ensuciando el pasto de la hermosa pradera llena de flores a la que a Abril tanto le gustaba admirar todas las veces que viajaban. Se siente deplorable el estar opacando el tesoro de su princesa, no merece perdón.

( _No merece clemencia de ninguna manera por haber fracasado en tantas cosas._

 _Entre ellas el dejarla ir._ )

Y su mente quebrada en pedazos sólo le deja reírse de su desgracia y ahogarse en su miseria para soltar con carcajadas su dolor antes de mostrar su mueca de locura a esos intrusos.

Y—

 _(adiós, mi caballero fiel)_

se detiene y dedicándole una última mirada se desploma al suelo, a su lado.

Un lugar que no merece pero que aún así—

(Se acabó, princesita.

Tú caballero también ha caído).

Y al final—

Al final no ha cumplido su promesa.

" _Te protegeré, con mi vida."_

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Amo las tragedias, kdcirt (?

Sí, soy una perra por estar escribiendo esto y no actualizando _Hermanastros_ ._.

¡Pero no me importa~! :D :v

Los quiero, bai :3

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
